Rose
by L0v3sings
Summary: I threw away the rose he offered. It broke our hearts as the red beauty fell to the filthy can. But still, I loved him." Niley one-shot


**Mariel here! This is my first time writing in someone's POV, so bear with me. And I rushed this one, I typed it while baby sitting.****  
**  
Him and I were never close. Never. To be honest, I found myself acknowledging his presence only because some of my girl friends liked him. But other than that, he was a Like any other typical boy. It never crossed my mind that he would be the one to challenge me when it came to love. But it happened. We connected.

"Hey Miles," he greeted, a smile charming his already kind face.

"Hey Nick," my smile reflected his and we went back to our own different worlds.

Our friendship blossomed all because of his playful self. And if there was one thing I won't ever regret, it was meeting him and giving our friendship a chance.

_We were huddled around the teacher, watching closely as she fixed some chemicals and did the experiment mentioned in the book. He began to poke me, and since most students were too engaged in the lesson, none seem to notice his little act.___

_I turned around, only to see him with his tongue out, acting like a five year old who had won a game and flaunting. I shook my head and tried to focus on the instructor once again, but he repeated his actions. He poked me for the second time, obviously enjoying my annoyed expression.___

_I figured there was no use to try to be involved in the experiment since his evil intention was to drive me insane. After the third poke, I looked back at him with my arms crossed, hoping to find a sweet, yet not-so-dangerous revenge. He challenged me to stick my tongue out.___

_I raised my eyebrows and contemplated my options. I could either stoop to his level so he could leave me alone now, or ignore him and don't offer him the attention he was dying to receive from me. Followed by a sigh, I stuck my tongue out slowly and carefully. Slowly so I can back out any time I want.___

_"Oh, is that all you've got?" he teased. I had already stuck my tongue out but hid it again, due to my embarassment. I was known to be popular, mature, kind, and intelligent. Sticking my tongue out was just plain childish and didn't fit any of my categories.___

_I repeated it again, trying to satisfy him this time. He smiled, a goofy one. I rolled my eyes, showing him I was not interested in his silly games. Still smiling, he responded by sticking his tongue out longer.___

_"Ugh," I silently muttered to myself. My eyes traveled to my classmates, curious and hoping that none of them noticed our interaction. After all, some are proned to spread gossips and rumors. It landed on this girl who was bestfriends with one of my sweet friends. She smiled and that was enough to indicate that she truly had witnessed what had occured. She used her eyebrows and wiggled it, implying that she saw something between us. Vigorously, I shook my head at her. That'll never happen. But she continued. She watched as Nick continued to poke me, and after that she'll giggle at us. How embarassing..._

That was the beginning of our friendship. He came out to me as a silly, out going guy, but as time progressed, I began to learn more about his personality. All thanks to fate. It brought us together because we were placed beside each other, and our desk arrangements were narrow. There was enough space to fit a thin backpack between our desks. That was it. So close.

Nick was a wonderful guy, who had everything balanced. He was perfect in every way. Wait, maybe in my eyes. He would come in cheerfully every morning, seeing his favorite song with his rocker yet angelic voice. He always carried a handkerchief, ready to wipe anyone's tears. He was that caring. However, he was also playful and showed his tough side when it came to his friends. I learned to love his personality, and without realizing it, we had grown so close.

We were inseparable, and we were able to read each other easily. I felt so comfortable aroud him, and since it was my first time feeling so- what's the word?- special, I treasured the moments. He was by far the person I could tell any secret to, and I knew they were safe and secured with him. I was pleased, very pleased, because in return, he wasn't afraid to show his sensitive side. He never put on a brave facade in front of me because he knew I could see through his fake act. Our friendship seemed perfect, right?

"Hey Nick," I smiled at him, taking my usual seat. He greeted me with a nod and he sang his song out of habit. Come to think of it, I learned to love the song. The song I was annoyed with at first.

"Close your eyes, I'm by your side," I joined in, our voices creating a beautiful harmony. With an incredulous look, he stopped. His eyes widened.

"How'd you learn my song?!"

I answered it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I guess you sing it too much I just learned by hearing you."

Somehow, a smile crept up to my face. I felt like a seven year old finding a new best friend. In fact, I did find a new guy friend. And I was positive that nothing would come between us now.

The same week, I began to have feelings for one of his friends. His name was Liam, and boy did he make me feel as if I was the only girl in the world. No, I didn't forget about Nick.

Months passed, and his friend and I dropped millions of hints that our class classified us as a 'couple' already although nothing was official. It was a pure bliss, the feeling of two guys who loved you for who you are.

It was late January when Nick confessed he too, liked me. I found it touching that he and Liam didn't dare fight physically for me. I was overwhelmed, yet ecstatic. My best guy friend, Nick- he liked me! Nick! Things were easy for a while, until Valentine's Day arrived.

Liam was getting complicated. One day, he was showering me with attention, the next, he was flirting with my friends and ignoring me. That day, he came with balloons. Note: none of those balloons were for me. Any other girl would he disappointed since Liam was the most popular, most handsome and charming male in our grade. But I wasn't one of those girls. Probably because those girls dint have Nick in their lives.

Nick arrived with a rose, and I secretly wished it was for me. Throughout the day, he treated me like a princess. I was almost positive that I only fell for Liam because of his looks and that Nick was the one I wanted to be valentine.

As I said, Nick had a sweet side. He placed four cards on the most random locations. All of them had memorable words and phrases inside. Complete with decorations. My fifth card was the most exceptional one. It had a song released recently, describing how much a man treasures his girl. He truly was a Prince Charming.

Sadly, Liam had to interrupt. He also gave me a card, but the worth of it was like a dime. I refused to treasure it. Boy was I glad to have my card made for Nick.

My card was decorated with my finest handwriting, and drawings. In it, I poured all my emotions in the paper. Thanked him for all the memories and smiles, apologized for my careless mistakes, and wished him the best that he deserves. It was only one card compared to the five that I recieved, but both were equal when it came to it's meaning.

As if my Cupid heard my wish, Nick gifted his rose to me. It was truly magical, like Arielle singing to Eric, like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming, like the Beast and Belle finally getting along.

The only problem was my father. He would injure my poor Nick until blood escapes from his body. I couldn't risk it; he just meant too much.

With quivering lips, I explained the situation to him, hoping he would understand. He was heart broken, I could tell. My heart shattered into pieces too, as words began to slip from my lips. I told him my decision to throw away the rose, since my father would be definitely be furious.

He knew I threw away the rose, but what he wasn't informed was that I removed three petals before the beautiful flower landed on the dirty trash can. Three petals, to signify,  
'I love you.'

No, he never found out about it. No, him and I were never together. But there was an us. An us as in Nick and Miley: the inseperable bestfriends. No, we didn't become a couple. I was saddened about it, but I learned my lesson. It was for the best. God's plan for us was to be best friends for the the time being.

He moved on and so did I. We reconciled, but the storm had an ever lasting effect on us. We didn't create such beautiful memories anymore, didn't play around like we use to, and his handkerchief now belongs to another girl. Our wounds healed, but mine remained. The mark I've tried so har to engrave disappeared. How I wish I didn't throw away the rose, and that I didn't have to mess up things just because of Liam. Our friendship was never the same again, but now, I AM happy. Because I can say that he IS ecstatic with her, and I'm fine without him. I AM happy because we survived the storm, and we came out stronger and better because of it. Although it created obstacles and left debris on the path I was taking to be with him, I was thankful for that dilemma. Because even though he's not in my life anymore, he was once and I'm contented with that. What he and I had was beautiful and true; and that is the main factor for this smile occupying me face right now.

I wish I could say we lived like a Disney couple. But we didn't. Our friendship was like the disposed rose. We were incomplete now, and had no chance of turning back to our past. I wish that I couldve chose him earlier, that I couldve avoided the situation. That I wouldve showed him how much he truly meant. Too many regrets. But I know, that we still had our three petals.  
Three petals which indicates that we still had hope, love, and trust. But even if we were incomplete and broken, I know that what he had, will forever be beautiful.  
Because  
Our  
Friendship  
Was  
A  
Rose.

*~[.girl.]~*


End file.
